Multiply. $72 \times 7{,}878 =$
Answer: ${7}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${\times\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}\times {2}= {16}$ ${6}$ ${70}\times {2}+10}= {150}$ ${5}$ ${800}\times {2}+100}= {1{,}700}$ ${7}$ ${7{,}000}\times {2}+1{,}000}= {15{,}000}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${8}\times {70}= {560}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${70}\times {70}+500}= {5{,}400}$ ${4}$ ${800}\times {70}+5{,}000}= {61{,}000}$ ${1}$ ${7{,}000}\times {70}+60{,}000}= {550{,}000}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ $72 \times 7{,}878 = 567{,}216$